How escape a Fujoshi?
by Zemia Mazen
Summary: [MikaYu] El comité estudiantil organizará una obra de calidad para instalaciones con bajos recursos, y por lo tanto han decidido que Mikaela y Yuichiro deben participar como principal atracción del festival, sin embargo, las consecuencias se presentarán cuando Shinoa comenzará con sus delirios Fujoshi.


**Derechos de autor: © _Seraph of the End_ ****終わりのセラ** **フ** **. By: Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto & Daisuke Furuya.**

 **.:.**

 **Declaimer:** [MikaYu] El comité estudiantil organizará una obra de calidad para instalaciones con bajos recursos, y por lo tanto han decidido que Mikaela y Yuichiro deben participar como principal atracción del festival, sin embargo, las consecuencias se presentarán cuando Shinoa comenzará con sus delirios Fujoshi.

Género: Humor | Romance| Cosas de la vida. [AU] [Mundo Alterno]

 **Character(s):** Mikaela Hyakuya & Yuichiro Hyakuya.

 **Advertencia:** [Yaoi] [Fem!Shinya]

 **.**

 **.**

 **I:** Estudiantes en la obra

* * *

 **D** espués de clases con la profesora Mito Jujo, un chico de cabellos oscuros con mirada esmeralda se dirigía al comedor estudiantil a restablecer su estomago para durar toda la jornada en conjunto de sus compañeros que poco a poco se volvieron una cálida _familia_ que podía confiar rotundamente y a pesar de eso, esa considerada _familia_ es la más jodida de todas por ser acechados por las estúpidas adolescentes hormonales en busca de una oportunidad adecuada para acercarse al blondo de personalidad calmada.

Mikaela en sí es considerado un estudiante destacado en toda la preparatoria por sus notas perfectas, modales, y sobre todo en los deportes, pero Mikaela guardaba un profundo secreto que solamente Yu su compañero de pañales sabia, además de añadir al asunto que en casi en el día debe escapar de la babas eternas de otras estudiantes.

— ¡Yu-san! — Exclamo una chica de pequeña estatura con cabellos morados recogidos en moño. Yu detuvo su caminar y miro a su prima emocionada—. En el comité, Mi-chan comentó acerca de elaborar una obra estudiantil para recabar fondos que serán mandados como donativo a instalaciones de ancianos y orfanatos en crisis. — Decía colocándose a su lado, el chico asintió confundido.

¿Por qué Shinoa le decía eso?

— ¿Y? — Interrogo guardando sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón de mezclilla y a los pocos segundos sintió una patada memorable en la parte de las pompas.

—Idiota, eso implica que debes participar en la obra. — Mitsuba comentó con una pequeña sonrisa—. El comité decidió los repartos, sabes que la clase está en manos del consejo estudiantil por lo tanto nosotros estamos en el guión.

— ¿Ah? — Yu seguía sin entender—. ¿De qué tratará la obra? Si es de romance olvídate que participo, sabes que no es mi género.

— ¡Para nada! Es original la obra. Trata de una realidad alterna a la nuestra donde un virus ha aniquilado a la mayoría de los adultos sin embargo niños menores de trece años han sobrevivido. En navidad, un mocoso llega al orfanato después de que sus padres casi lo matan por considerarlo un demonio, y al llegar conoce a otro bastante carismático pero ese día llega el virus caótico. Los vampiros son los co-protagonistas los cuales recogen a cada niño de la región de Japón. — Mitsuba relato medianamente la historia pero paro al instante porque Shinoa sonreía de forma malévola—. Te cuento después, Shinoa ya está en su modo **Fujoshi.**

— ¡Mi-chan! ¡Sigue! — Expreso más que emocionada, apretó sus puños—. ¡El MikaYu dominará el mundo! — Grito conmocionado el ambiente con miradas incrédulas de los demás estudiantes colocándose en la Hiiragi sacando rápidamente un poster de Mikaela sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Yu con uniformes extraños que jamás habían visto en su jodida vida.

¿De dónde Shinoa saco eso…? Yu entrecerró su mirada al pensar sus recuerdos con más profundidad pero no recordó acerca de tomarse una foto así en el pasado, ni siquiera esos uniformes estaba en ningún recuerdo.

—Yu-kun. — Trato de reír Yoichi al acompañarles pero se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato—. Eso significa que eres el protagonista, ¿verdad? — El castaño cuestiono amablemente con sus pómulos medianamente coloreados.

—Yoichi-san igualmente como Yu-san participará en la obra. — Declaro con maestría sacando otro poster del castaño en pose de combate con arco.

—Enserio, ¿De dónde sacas eso? — Kimizuki ajusto el ángulo de sus lentes con la incógnita comiendo su mente y ante de todo rezando a Dios de que la Hiragi no tuviese un poster de él.

—Fabulosamente Shinya-san me ayudo a elaborarlos para comercializar la obra externamente de la escuela. — Indico guardando de forma ordenada los posters de donde los saco. Detrás suyo.

Yu suspiro ahora con credibilidad—: ¿Por qué mamá te ayudaría?

—Es un secreto entre hermanas. — Señalo alzando sus hombros dejando incomodidad de saber. Yu rodeo sus orbes.

 _Shinya Hiiragi su peculiar madre de edad misteriosa_ —Shinya no quiere revelar cuántos años tiene— _tiene una amistad profunda con Shinoa aunque eso se debe a que son hermanas que solo comparten familia pero no sangre. Shinya es adoptada desde el nacimiento. Sin embargo, su madre de personalidad carismática es realmente amada por muchas personas causando celos rotundos en Guren Ichinose, su idiota padre malnacido nalgas fáciles._

Yu aun recordaba un momento espantoso cuando su otra tía Mahiru beso delante de Shinya a Guren. Tuvo que irse inmediatamente de la casa para no ver como Shinya masacraba a Mahiru.

—Tierra llamando a Yu-san. — Shinoa decía aplaudiendo cerca del rostro de Yu por unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta que Yu estaba en ' _'Salandia''_ un apodo dado por su mala suerte.

— ¿Qué decías? Estaba pensando en mamá.

—Debemos ir rápidamente al comedor porque después no quedara absolutamente nada de alimentos por los idiotas musculosos del baloncesto. — Kimizuki añadió con aburrimiento, Yoichi movió su cabeza afirmando un sí.

—Hablando de musculosos idiotas. ¿Mikaela-san esta en el club de baloncesto, verdad? Hace días le vi entrenando con ellos. — Añadió fascinada.

— ¿Mika? ¿Baloncesto?

—Sin mentirte pero se veía suculento con esas ropas cortas. Tiene unas piernas muy formadas, unas manos bastante medianas para agarrar las bolas… y no exactamente las de baloncesto u otro deporte de pelota… — Murmuró abriendo sus orbes castaños mientras imaginaba millones de cosas referentes a sus gustos, causo miedo en sus amigos del alma.

Retrocedieron colocando una pared invisible entre ellos con Shinoa.

Yu estúpidamente imagino esas características en Mikaela las cuales desconocía, ahora entendía porque Shinoa se emocionaba muchísimo.

 _Mika y Yu se conocían desde pequeños babeantes porque Guren el padre de Yu y Ferid el tutor legal de Mika compartían la misma oficina en la milicia y al parecer la misma posición por ser fuertes física y mentalmente, sin embargo, cuando el deber llamo a Ferid al exterior, tuvo que retirarse unos años de Japón en conjunto de Mika cuando éste tenía alrededor de nueve años pero regreso en el último año de preparatoria donde todavía estaba viviendo._

 _El destino los volvió a juntar. Mikaela se sorprendió al ver a Yu bastante cambiado pero Yu casi se desmayaba cuando miró a Mikaela muy distinto._

 _Su amistad se fortaleció._

—Hm, es el seme más perfecto que puedo pensar pero hay bastantes candidatos en mi lista. — Shinoa continuo acercándose a la cafetería con brincos pequeños, los demás suspiraron atemorizados.

 _En el mundo del Anime u Manga hay categorías que los espectadores disfrutan observar en compañía, incluso dentro de eso existen personas siendo caracterizadas por eso._

 _Shinoa es una de ellas al ser considerada una Fujoshi experta en el tema, pero sus compañeros de clase y añadiendo a la familia no se molestan con ella por sus imaginaciones irreales sin embargo cuando sucede un accidente donde se puede ''shippear''… ella ataca…_

—Ya era hora. — Mika saludo en una de las mesas principales de la entrada del comedor con amabilidad, estaba sentado con dos chicos apuestos, y de una chica de cabellos rosados bebiendo pacíficamente de su malteada—. Yu-chan.

—Hola, Yuichiro y compañía. — Krul la chica más baja de estatura de la preparatoria saludo al dejar a un lado su malteada.

—Buenos días pequeños. — Lacus un chico de la misma edad que los demás, saludó emocionado.

—Hola. — Finalizó en saludar René.

Yu se incomodo con las miradas intensas de aquellos compañeros de clase de Mikaela pero el blondo no parecía molestarse.

—Mikaela, el comité ha decidido que serás parte del elenco de la obra de teatro que elaboraremos a partir de esta semana. — Habló la Sangu seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo. — Mikaela afirmó sin discutir absolutamente nada.

 _Él ya estaba enterado de la situación gracias a Shinoa la cual no dudo en decirle por su emoción sobre la historia de la obra._

—Sin embargo necesitamos personal de maestros, en el reparto hay adultos y nosotros aún tenemos facciones jóvenes. — Mitsuba prosiguió alarmada.

—Le pediré a Guren que participe. — Yuichiro comentó con simpleza.

— ¿Guren? ¿Crees que acepté? — Mikaela le cuestiono incrédulo.

—Mamá Shinya le convencerá, yo no. — Yuichiro respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Shinoa añadió—: Si Shinya-san fuese hombre, no dudaría shippearlo con Guren-san.

 **.:.**

 **.:**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.:.**

 **.:**

 **.**


End file.
